Loccalians
The Loccalians are a group of totalitarian beings with the intention of conquering all of Ravena. Renown for their role in the Blue War, the Loccalians were the most influential empire to rise on record. Originating from their homeworld of Locce (formerly Nia), the Loccalians set a galactic standard across Ravena in thousands of fields, though in the process destroying thousands of lives. Origin The Nemaseul (Nemasehl in Mafulian text), or Nema, were one of the finest races within the Central Sector, the ring of space closest to Ravena's core. They were by far one of the wealthiest empires in their area and had a strong military. However, after a recent Karthla migration, their military was cut down substantially by the Progeny of Edus. In response the Nemaseul began production on powerful supersoldiers capable of combatting the Karthla. A group of Nemaseul experts had been, for decades, formulating ways to perfect their soldiers, who still constantly failed them. It was finally Dedraulga Cynithra who discovered a new element and came up with the idea of combining it with the soldiers. The experiment was a success, creating godlike warriors with powers beyond the understanding of most modern beings. These soldiers were hence named the "Loccal" which, in Nemahul, means "From Loc". Loc being the god of war in the Nema religion dubbed Neshrinity. The name later evolved into Loccalians by popular spread. The element in which Cynithra discovered was then named "Cynicium". The Nemaseul who constructed the Loccalians displayed many flaws in their work, evident of their rush in an urgent time against the Karthla. The Loccalians could not be controlled to the extend of absoluteness by the Nemaseul. Instead, a small group of particularly powerful Loccalians absorbed the multitude of Loccalian energy and placed every soldier under their control. These Loccalians were called the Imperators and were actually the first Loccalians to be created with the use of Cynicium. There were twelve Imperators in total. In order of construction, their names were: Primitus, Cerritus, Sagax, Ovinus, Duellum, Nitidus, Velodus, Procella, Multus, Xesanus, Imironas, Caelestia, and Aetherius. The Cynicium that made up the Loccalians gave them abilities that it would not give the Nemaseul. It's affect of their brains gave them mental abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis. The Nemaseul viewed this as a great tool that the Loccalians would use to protect them. The Loccalians, particularly the Imperators, were extremely intelligent. The very word "intelligent" in fact, is a monumental understatement. The Loccalians exhibited nearly omniscient mind power. The Imperators seemed to record information as though it were downloaded into their minds. They constantly searched for more knowledge to the point that they tired themselves. In time they eventually broke past these limits and were capable of absorbing billions of pieces of information per second. Each Imperator sought to be the Archimperator, who would lead the other Imperators. However, Primitus always won and was generally the Nemaseul favorite. Primitus was treated far more luxuriously than all other Loccalians, including the other Imperators. Despite it being a "machine", Primitus was given special treatment everywhere it went. Eventually it grew out controls as it broke through all of the Nemaseul's limitations. Primitus was designed to be a war machine, a supreme strategist, and an all-out "Conqueror of the Gods", as the Nemaseul declared. Due to this domineering encoding, Primitus' natural instinct was soon to conquer to Nemaseul themselves, after he saw that they were only getting in the way of the Loccalians conquering the Karthla, as well as many other enemies. Primitus was the first to lead the rebellion which led to the almost immediate downfall of the Nian Empire. This caused him to be looked upon as a true leader by the other Imperators, who then titled him Archimperator and accepted their defeat. The Nemaseul leaving the planet they once called home and escaping the massive Loccalian explosion from Nia all at the same time. The Nemaseul exiles began to she's their faith in the Hemagods found in Neshrintiy. They adopted the religion of the Jadel of Maful. The Jadel nicknamed them the "Nexar", or "Nema's Fallen Stars". This term quickly caught on with surrounding empires and became the popular term for their empire. Meanwhile the Loccalians spread over a majority of star systems in the area. Category:Races of Ravena